Bane of My Existence
by Ericedwyn
Summary: Bankotsu was always the bane of Kagome's existence. He even stole her first kiss! But love has a way of opening up many possibilities…
1. Prologue 1: Growing Pains, Each Other

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha and friends were created and lovingly brought to life by Rumiko Takahashi.

**Summary**: Bankotsu has always been the bane of Kagome's existence. He even stole her first kiss!  But love has a way of opening up many possibilities. 

**Pairing**: Kagome and Bankotsu

**Rating**: PG-13

**Spoiler**: In this fic, three members of the Shichinin-Tai group in later Inuyasha episodes (Jakotsu, Bankotsu, and Suikotsu) are brothers with Jakotsu being the youngest (rather than Bankotsu).  I'm using "Shichinin" as their last name.

**Author's Note**: This AU fic was initially intended to be a prequel to **The City by the Bay**, but having fallen in love with the Kagome and Bankotsu pairing, I'm writing it both as a prequel and a stand alone piece. There will be two endings to this story.

Thought expressions are indicated by '__'.  

* * *

**BANE OF MY EXISTENCE**

**By Ericedwyn**

* * *

**Glossary:**

'Kaasan - Casual for "OKaasan" which means Mother

'Niisan - Casual for "Oniisan" which means Big Brother

Baka - Stupid, Fool

Obaachan - Informal for "Obaasan" for Grandmother

* * *

**Prologue Part One: Growing Pains – Each Other**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~* **_Twenty-one years ago_** *~

Mrs. Shichinin, flanked by two young sons on either side of her, made her way up the shrine steps to the Sakura Temple Compound to retrieve her five year old, Jakotsu.  Jak, as he is affectionally called, since becoming best friends with the youngest occupant of the temple compound, has become a permanent fixture at the Higurashi home.  After Daycare, he would accompany Kagome and her cousin Kikyou back to the temple compound and stay there until his mother has finished work and has picked up her other children from elementary school.

It was a common occurrence as well, as soon as someone opens the front door of the Higurashi home, for 8 year old Bankotsu, the middle son, to bow in greeting and immediately run inside, climb the stairs two at a time, and barge into Kagome's room without ceremony.

Young Bankotsu Shichinin, however, was not prepared for the scene that lay ahead when he turned the knob of Kagome's bedroom door.

His little brother, Jak, was happily brushing the spun golden hair of a Barbie doll. "Hi, 'Niisan! Isn't she pretty?"

It took him a moment to find his voice back, and he roared when he did. "**_What are you doing?!?_**"

The five year olds looked at each other in confusion.

"We're playing with Barbie, baka! Don't you have eyes?" Kagome held up the Barbie doll she just finished dressing in a pink swimsuit. "'Kaasan told me that it's rude to go inside someone's room without knocking first. That means you're rude."

Ban glared at Kagome before snatching the doll from his little brother's hands. He threw it on the ground next to Kagome. "Dolls are for girls! Come on, 'Kaasan and 'Niisan are waiting downstairs."

Jak reached across Kagome to pick up the doll he was playing with and smoothed the hair before standing to face his older brother. Jak smiled and softly responded. "But I like playing with Barbie. It's fun. Right, Kagome?" He asked as he handed the doll to Kagome.

"Uh-huh," Kagome agreed as she stood up. "I don't understand why you say dolls are just for girls. Your G.I.Joe is a doll."

"Is not!" Ban bristled at her words. How could she call his action figure a doll.

"Is too." Kagome retorted while bringing her hands, each clutching a Barbie, to her hips.

Jak, in an attempt to smooth the uneasy situation, interrupted with a big smile aimed at both of them. "It's time for me to go now, Kagome. See ya tomorrow! Come on, 'Niisan."  He tugged at his brother's arm.

"Okay." Ban murmured and made to turn away from Kagome to follow his brother.

"Bye, Jak!" Kagome brightened, forgetting the argument already, as she waved a tiny hand. She was about to sit on the floor when...

Ban turned around again and pulled one of Kagome's pigtails.

She cried out in pain and protest.

He fled the room.

She ran after him like a bat out of hell. "You're gonna get it, you big bully!"

The grinning Ban rushed out of the open front door and into the temple courtyard with Kagome hot on his heels. Outside, in the shrine house, a young girl slightly older than Kagome was in meditative prayer. She sighed loudly.

"Kikyou, you must concentrate." Her grandmother, Kaede, admonished.

"It's so hard with those two running and screaming like that, Obaachan. Why can't they be like Sui-kun?"  She glanced at the quiet 11 year old boy sitting on the bench under the shade of the Goshinboku, reading a book.

"That shouldn't matter, Kikyou. You must learn to focus so you won't get distracted."  Kaede lectured, hoping to get her grandchild back on track.

"Okay, Obaachan." Kikyou acquiesced as she tried to bring herself back into a meditative state.  She was doing very well in her task until she was brought out of it again when she heard a "thud," followed by a boy screaming "I'm gonna get you for that, Kagome Higurashi!"

~*~*~*~

~* **_Fifteen years ago _***~

"Man, did you see the new transfer student today?"  Ban exclaimed into the mouth piece of the phone. "Yeah, to 2-B. She had a nice rack."

Kagome just happened to have had the misfortune of entering the kitchen of the Shichinin home at that particular moment and overheard the remark.  The eleven year old stopped near the teenage boy with long braided hair and glared at him.

"Hold on a sec, Masanori." Fourteen year old Ban covered the mouthpiece with his hand and looked down at her. "What do you want, KA-GO-ME?"

"I can't believe you talk about girls like that. It's like you don't respect them at all."  Kagome looked at him scornfully.

"Oh, I respect girls who are not you, KA-GO-ME."  Ban smirked.

"Stop saying my name like that. You're just doing it to annoy me." Kagome hissed in response.

"You're the one who said you didn't want me to call you anything other than KA-GO-ME."

"I was enunciating each syllable for your benefit, pea brain." Kagome replied sarcastically. "You know... I feel sorry for any girl who is unlucky enough to fall for you." With that remark, she turned on her heels and walked away.

Ban snickered as he watched her leave, rolled his eyes, and continued the conversation he was having before he was interrupted.

~*~*~*~

~* **_Eleven years ago _***~

Kagome unwrapped a strawberry candy chew and popped it into her mouth as she made her way to the Shichinin house for Bankotsu's graduation party.  "Isn't this exciting, Kikyou?  It's the band's first show.  Thank you for filling in for Sango."

Kikyou shrugged as she handed the wrapped box she was carrying to her 15 year old cousin. "Just as long as can I sing way in the back."

"Arigato."  Kagome said as she reclaimed the wrapped gift box. She glanced up at her 17-year old cousin. "Oh, by the way, I heard that Sui-kun might make it to the party, Kikyou."  Kagome winked at her.

Kikyou tried to look uninterested, but Kagome caught sight of the blush that stole on her cousin's face. "Really..."

"I also heard that he and his girlfriend, Mariya, broke up two weeks ago..." Kagome said leadingly.

"It's really none of my business." Kikyou responded in a flat voice.

Kagome just smiled. "Well, I just thought you'd like to know." She started to hum one of the songs her band is performing that night.

~*~

Meanwhile, at the party, Ban had a brief discussion with his three closest friends.

"Okay. Sakura said she will be here at 5:30 p.m."  Eighteen year old Ban glanced at the clock on the wall nearby.  "In ten minutes. I better go inside the closet now. As soon as she gets here, just send her my way, okay?" He grinned at his friends.

"Will do, Ban." Masanori responded with a grin.

"Don't be skimpy with the time, okay?" Ban reminded them.

"You know the rules, Ban." Kenjiro, the tallest of the group, laughed. "Only five minutes. More than that and you may be forced to marry the girl."  The rest laughed with him.

Ban glanced at the clock again. "I'll go in now. Wish me luck!"  He wiggled his eyebrows before disappearing inside the hallway closet nearby.

Kenjiro glanced at the door as more people filed into the house.  He nudged Masanori when Kagome and Kikyou entered through the front door. "I have a great idea, guys." He pointed at the newcomers. "This is probably the last time we can get back at Ban for all those tricks he played on us."

A slow grin formed on Masanori's face. "You have an evil mind, Ken. Let's do it."

"Let's do what?" The fourth member of the group finally spoke up.

Masanori and Kenjiro looked at each other and then at Shin.  "We'll explain later, Shin.  Why don't you bring Kagome here, okay?"

"Okay."  Shin said unquestioningly before making his way through the slightly crowded living room.

"I'll stand by the closet and open the door for you. Just lead her there, okay?"  Kenjiro said with a wicked grin as he walked away.

Masanori smiled and nodded. 'This is gonna be good.' He leaned back against the wall as he waited for Shin and Kagome to approach him. "Hey, Kagome."  He gave the cute teenager a charming smile. He liked Kagome and thought she was okay despite the antagonistic relationship Ban had with her.  However, this was something he could not pass up.

"Hi, Masanori. Do you know where Ban is?  I wanted to give him his present." Kagome asked with a smile, still holding the big package in her hands.

"I'm sure he's around somewhere. Here, let me get that." Masanori took the package from her hands and handed it to Shin. He took her elbow in his hand and led her near the closet where Ban is waiting. "Let me get your coat for you." He smiled.

Kagome smiled. "Arigato, Masanori," she said as she turned her back to him.

Masanori inclined his head to one side and gestured to Kenjiro that he was ready.

Kenjiro, who was leaning against the wall next to the closet door, took a sip of his drink and waved at Kagome, who waved back. "Let me get the door for you." He placed his hand on the knob.

As soon as the warm coat was completely off of Kagome, Kenjiro yanked the closet door open. Masanori pushed the unsuspecting teenager inside the closet and both boys closed the door behind her.

Kagome cried out as she was propelled inside the small dark room and fell awkwardly, landing half-sprawled, half straddling against a seated person.  She was about to push herself away when she felt strong arms around her shoulders and the warm, minty breath against her cheek. Kagome gasped but didn't have time to react further when she felt soft lips pressed against hers.

Ban had been ready and waiting, sitting on a chair he had placed inside the closet before the party began. When the door opened, he briefly closed his eyes against the bright light from the outside but opened his arms. When he felt the soft body fall against him, he shifted a little and reached for "Sakura" so that she could sit astride him. 

As soon as the door closed, he was assaulted by the sweet scent of lavender flowers. 'I didn't know Sakura wore this kind of fragrance. It's much better than the stuff she usually wears.'

The young man closed his arms around the young woman's shoulders as he leaned in to again inhale "Sakura's" scent. His lips grazed against her cheek and a light scent of strawberry reached his olfactory senses. His mouth curled into a smile before he pressed his lips against hers.

Kagome's eyes grew wide in mild shock, but inched closed as her lips were gently caressed. She felt her cheeks grow warm as her bottom lip was softly taken by the unknown kisser's lips.  'This is how a kiss feels like…?'

Ban closed his eyes and captured the young woman's bottom lip with his.  He gently sucked on it before releasing it for its upper twin. He smiled inside when he felt her lean forward against him.

He reached up with one hand and cradled the back her head.  He ran the tip of his tongue between her upper and lower lip… seeking entrance. 

Kagome felt his tongue over her lips and gasped. When she did, she felt it slip in slowly inside her mouth.  She fell into unfamiliar territory, yet she felt a thrill starting to build inside of her.  She slowly moved her hands from his shoulders and entwined her arms around his neck.

Ban slipped his tongue inside when he felt her lips part.  He slowly ran it over hers then brushed it against the side of her mouth. He explored the roof of her mouth with a soft caress before sliding it over her tongue once more. She tasted of strawberries.

Kagome didn't know what to do, but allowed him to delve into her mouth.  After the kisser ran his tongue against the side of her mouth, she brushed the tip of hers against the length of his.  She felt him tighten his fingers against her hair at the back of her head.

Ban felt a surge of triumph when he felt "Sakura" respond.  He really didn't think it would take as long as it did. To him, Sakura had come across as worldly when she flirted with him outrageously at school, but during the kiss, he felt her hesitancy and inexperience.  Maybe he got her all wrong.

He squeezed "Sakura's" shoulder and inched his fingers down her side.  His thumb brushed against the side of "Sakura's" ample breast. His hand stilled. 'But Sakura is not big up there…'

Kagome felt her kisser become still. A millisecond later, she heard the knob of the door turning behind her and took the opportunity to break the kiss and scramble off of her kisser's lap.

Ban's eyes grew wide in shock when the door opened to reveal some light.  The young woman he was kissing blocked most of it, but he could clearly see the person who stood there.  It wasn't Sakura.

Kagome shielded her eyes from the bright light when the door opened, but did not close them. She needed to know the identity of her kisser, but what she was not prepared to see was the face of the bane of her existence. She brought her hand to her mouth in shock before running out of the closet.

'Kagome…'  He blankly stared after her, not even attending when Masanori yanked him out of the closet.  He heard his friends' laughter around him, but all he could think of was Kagome and their shared kiss.

For nearly eleven years, he and Kagome have had a dog-cat type relationship.  He always found ways to annoy and aggravate her, and she reacted adversely each time. In truth, he had a lot of fun riling her, but he has never done anything beyond teasing. But this wasn't one of his plots. He would never have done anything like this to her, and deep down he knew that she will hate him for it.

But for the first time in his life, he didn't want her to.

* * *

_Format revision Jan. 2004_


	2. Prologue 2: Payback

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha and friends were created and lovingly brought to life by Rumiko Takahashi. I've used a number of songs that Kagome and her circle, "wrote" and "performed." I chose songs that these "teens" would write. In reality, they were written by/for and performed by the following artists:

Bring the House Down – S Club 7  
Sugar Rush – A* Teens  
Love is Leaving – BBMak  
You Set Me Free – Michelle Branch  
The Color of Blue – S Club 7 

I didn't use all of the words to the songs, such as not including the words to the chorus once it already appeared. 

**Summary**: Bankotsu has always been the bane of Kagome's existence. He even stole her first kiss! But love has a way of opening up many possibilities. 

**Pairing**: Kagome and Bankotsu

**Rating**: PG-13

**Spoiler**: In this fic, three members of the Shichinin-Tai group in later Inuyasha episodes (Jakotsu, Bankotsu, and Suikotsu) are brothers with Jakotsu being the youngest (rather than Bankotsu). I'm using "Shichinin" as their last name.

**Author's Note**: This AU fic was initially intended to be a prequel to **The City by the Bay**, but having fallen in love with the Kagome and Bankotsu pairing, I'm writing it both as a prequel and a stand alone piece. There will be two endings to this story.

Thank you to **Ria**, **Sess9**, **Kurayami**** de**, **Chi Hogosha Kon**, **Divine Discontent**, **Silver Phoenix**, **Sissi**, and especially **Kain-chan** who reviewed in two places. 

Thought expressions are indicated by '__'. 

* * *

**BANE OF MY EXISTENCE**

**By Ericedwyn**

* * *

**Glossary:**  
'Niisan – Informal for big brother  
Arigato – Thank you  
Doushite - Why  
Gomen nasai – I'm sorry  
Iie – No  
Konban wa – Good evening  
Minna-san – Everyone  
Nani – What  
Ofuda – Charms  
Onegai – Please  
Torii – Shrine gate

* * *

**Prologue Part Two: Payback**

~***_Eleven years ago, during Bankotsu's party_** *~

An appalled Kagome snaked through the crowd, desperately increasing the distance between herself and Bankotsu. Her lips tingled against her fingers, and she shook her head to deter the memory of Ban's warm soft lips, of the strength she found when she was held in his arms, and the gentle, explorative kiss he bestowed upon her from replaying in her mind again and again.

Her searching eyes found her best friend, Jak, who glanced up from setting up the microphone stand when she neared. The look on her face caused him to let go of the top part of the mike and it slid down the hollow bottom in a loud, scratching noise. He took the two steps needed to meet her and he grabbed her arms to stop her from colliding with him as his dark brown eyes searched her dark blue ones. "What's wrong, Kagome?" 

Kagome was about to open her mouth when she caught the glances of the guests nearby. "Let's go somewhere private, onegai?" She said in a near whisper he had to incline his head to hear. 

Jak nodded briefly and led her upstairs. When they reach his bedroom, he bid her enter before shutting the door behind them. He took her hands in both of his before doing the same with his eyes. His concern was apparent from the expression on his face, and only fostered when she failed to speak right away. "Kagome?" He asked as he tightened the hold he had on her hands. 

"Ban kissed me, Jak." She said after taking a deep breath.

"Nani? Doushite?" The concern on Jak's face quickly turned into a frown.

"I don't know. Masanori and Ken shoved me in the closet and Ban kissed me." Kagome explained wide eyed.

'The closet? But…' Then it finally dawned on him, and his lips curled up into an apologetic smile. "Kagome, I think you were both tricked by Masanori and Ken. That kiss was meant for Sakura Kino. 'Niisan told me that earlier today when I asked him why he was putting a chair in the closet."

"Oh!" A deep blush stained her cheeks from embarrassment and it flamed ruddier as the young lady's anger rose. "What a despicable thing to do!" Kagome nearly screamed. 

Jak watched his friend start to pace with her arms straight and tense at her side. He could see the white of her knuckles as she made tight fists. "I don't think 'Niisan had anything to do with it, Kagome…" He tried to explain, hoping that he could protect his big brother from what seemed like a gross misunderstanding. "Come on, take a deeeeep breath." He said as he embraced the rigid girl from behind. The tiny petite girl looked like she was harboring 4 times her body size in pent up pressure, and she was ready to blow. 

Kagome met Jak's eyes from the reflection of the mirror and nodded. She took several deep breaths to calm herself down, but her face still maintained a heightened color. "Oh Jak…" She said suddenly, a look of sadness settled on her face. "He stole my first kiss."

Jak held her tighter and settled his chin on the top of her head. Last year the very act would have been a great feat, but he has had the pleasure of dealing with a much awaited, however awkward, growth spurt. "Was it bad?" He cooed, hoping to ease more of the tension Kagome is still harboring.

Kagome looked down at the floor, and blushed again. "No, it wasn't bad. It was a very nice kiss." Then suddenly she looked up. "But I was saving my first kiss for that special someone, Jak."

"Gomen nasai, Kagome." He smiled a little. "For what it's worth, Kagome, at least you had a nice experience. Remember mine?" He rolled his eyes. "She tasted like what I think batteries would taste like." He grimaced. 

Kagome wrapped her arms around her friend's and her look softened as her gaze fell on his face. She was about to open her mouth to say something when the door burst open. Both jumped a little, and saw Ban's reflection.

Ban knew after seeing the pair that he should have knocked first. He chastised himself, but whenever it came to Kagome, sometimes he couldn't control his actions. It suddenly felt odd seeing his brother and his brother's best friend in such close embrace. They have always been close, but he can't describe why it just didn't seem right for them to hold each other like that. Especially since his little brother had confessed a few months earlier that he preferred boys to girls.

No one else knew that, except probably his brother's closest friends and Suikotsu. 'Is Kagome changing that?' In the awkward silence, he felt two pairs of eyes pierce him and he cleared his throat. "I… uh…"

"I've been looking for you guys everywhere! It's time for us to sing." Nobu interrupted, waving from behind Ban. "Hey, Ban." He smiled. "Congratulations!" He held out his hand.

Ban turned and shook the younger teenager's hand. "Arigato, Nobu." 

"Come on, guys! Let's get this party started!" Nobu exclaimed dragging Ban and the others out of the room.

Ban glanced behind him, trying to catch Kagome's eye but she was whispering to Jak. He would have to try to catch her in private later. 

Downstairs, a crowd was assembled in front of the makeshift stage in the family room. Three guitars, a keyboard, and a drum set sat waiting for the band. The crowd cheered and applauded when Ban and the rest appeared at the bottom of the staircase. Many of his friends patted Ban on the back in congratulations.

Kagome jogged to the middle mike stand but did not pick up the guitar that sat nearby. Hojo and Jak picked up their respective guitars, while Kikyou moved in behind the keyboard. Nobu slid onto the seat behind the drum set and twirled the drumsticks in his hand. Jak gestured for the others to turn on the mikes, and he tapped his lightly to get everyone's attention.

"Konban wa, Minna-san. Arigato for coming to celebrate my brother's graduation. Arigato, 'Niisan, for letting us play at your party. Our band's name is Full Circle, and this is our very first performance, but the good news is that our music was picked up by a recording company and we will be recording our own album in about three months. We hope that you enjoy our music and performance this evening and buy our album." Jak bowed to the crowd, and the guests cheered them on, with Ban leading in the front.

"Ichi, ni, ichi, ni, san." Nobu counted, and they began to play the first song, _Bring the House Down_.

"Oooo… yeah… Ohh. Oh… yeah!" Kagome, the main front person, cooed when the music began. Since her hands were free during the first song, she led the crowd to clap in rhythm with the music. Her short skirt swayed with her hips as she stepped from side to side, to some of the male guests' enjoyment.

Ban watched the front woman as he nodded his head to the music. His little brother, on the other hand, had taken to observing his brother. 

Kagome grabbed the mike along with the stand as she began to sing.

*~*  
As the night draws in, let  
the game begin  
It's a groove thing  
*~* 

Kagome smiled hugely at Jak to her left who returned hers with equal force.

*~*  
Let your feet decide, gonna catch a ride  
Keep on movin'   
*~* 

She gestured to one of the male guests in the front.

*~*  
So let's go away  
The mood can't be that hard to reach  
The night will just take us there

And all you gotta do is  
All you gotta do is  
*~* 

Kagome sidled next to Hojo to her right and followed his body movements to the music as they all sang the chorus.

*~*  
Bring the house down  
Raise the roof and get on the floor  
(House down, raise the roof and get on the floor)  
Let's bring the house down  
Really wanna hear you shouting more, more, more  
Really wanna hear some more  
*~* 

Kagome walked back to the middle and pointed at another one of Ban's classmates; All the while avoiding eye contact with the bane of her existence and his closest friends. 

*~*  
You stay in bed, with a sleepy head  
Doing nothing  
You can always try, just to walk on but  
It will pull you in  
*~* 

She noticed a young lady make her way to stand next to Ban. From the corner of her eye, she saw Sakura Kino pat Ban on the arm. Kagome turned her attention to the guests standing by Jak.

*~*  
We're flying away  
We fall into this fantasy  
Where the groove will carry us on  
  
And all we gotta do is  
All we gotta do is  
*~* 

Kagome sidled up next to Jak as they sang the chorus together using his mike. Then she turned so that they were back to back as they sang the next part. All except Kikyou and Nobu, who had to hold up the song, raised their arms to clap in the air over their heads for the part.

*~*  
Everybody do your thing  
Let's bring the house down  
Everybody spread your wings  
Let's bring the house down  
*~* 

Kagome made her way back to the middle as the group sang the chorus together… closing the first song. She grabbed her guitar and adjusted the strap over her shoulder, while Nobu and Hojo switched instruments. A few moments later, with a nod from Nobu to Kikyou, the second one, _Sugar Rush_, began with a keyboard entrance by Kagome's cousin.

Kagome tapped her foot to the music while she strummed her guitar. She closed her eyes as she sang the first few lines.

*~*  
I get a high whenever  
you're around  
Sweeping from my head to my toes  
I gotta get my feet back on the ground  
*~* 

The young lady opened her eyes and looked out into the crowd. She had felt Ban's eyes on her since they began performing, and she was beginning to feel self-conscious of herself. She intentionally avoided looking at Ban; although the music subconsciously reminded her briefly of the sweet kiss they shared earlier.

*~*  
cuz you make me go out of my way  
crossing the line making me say what I have in mind  
*~* 

Jak arched an eyebrow as he watched his older brother continue to watch his best friend. Deep down, he unearthed a secret wish buried deep within his heart of his brother and his best friend getting together. He had always wanted Kagome for his sister. The thought brought a smile to his lips while he sang the chorus with the rest of the band.

*~*  
You make me so excited  
And I don't wanna fight it  
I start to blush   
You are my sugar rush  
Ain't nothing better baby  
Is it for real or maybe?  
I start to blush   
You are my sugar rush  
*~* 

Nobu turned to look at Kagome as he began to sing the next part, while continuing to strum his guitar. Kagome gave him a huge smile. She missed seeing Ban turn to watch the interaction between her and Nobu, but Jak did not.

*~*  
I got a sweet and fine taste for you  
It might be too obvious but  
I can't help myself from what I do  
*~* 

Jak grinned inside when Sakura glanced up at his brother, then glanced at Kagome, then Nobu, then back at his brother. 'This is like watching a tennis game.'

*~*  
cuz you make me go out of my way  
crossing the line  
making me say what I have in mind  
*~* 

The band sang the chorus together, with Kagome and Nobu still singing to each other. And they ended the song like so.

*~*  
Baby you're my sugar rush  
I get weak and talk too much  
You're the sweetest thing I ever tasted  
Baby you're my sugar rush  
I get weak and talk too much

You are my sugar rush  
*~ *

The crowd cheered when the song ended. Jak grinned and asked "You want more?" The crowd cheered even louder with a lot of "Hai!" and "Yeah!" The fifteen year old inclined his head towards his band members, and Kagome and Nobu switched places and guitars.

Kagome waited for Nobu to sing the first few words of _Love is Leaving before her fingers thrummed the guitar strings. They smiled at each other, remembering how hard Kagome had practiced the piece because she would mistakenly place her fingers on the wrong place for one of the chords._

*~*  
There were times I knew   
But I found it hard to say   
You were special in my life   
Never thought you'd go away   
I'll be strong, I'll get by   
Without you in my life   
I can see through your lies   
Did you ever love me   
I never found your love...   
*~* 

Kagome bit her lip in concentration, avoiding all eye contact. She was determined to get it right. She almost made a mistake when she lent her voice to the background vocals.

*~*  
You and I know   
Love is leaving   
And you don't want me anymore   
Why should I even try   
You and I know   
Love is leaving   
Now you're the last thing on my mind   
Someone else I will find   
A memory I've left behind   
*~* 

Jak sang the next section with a smile. He and Nobu divvied up the male parts to most of the songs and are the male front singers of the group. Each had wanted to sing all the male leads and they almost ended up in a major fist fight. Sango put a stop to that immediately. Jak turned his thoughts on his other best friend, Sango, who should be playing with them right now. But she just recently moved to the United States. 

*~*  
If I ever made you cry   
Any reason I can't find   
It was lonely by your side   
Like a fool I stood by you   
I'll be strong, I'll get by   
Without you in my life   
I can see through your lies   
Did you ever love me   
I never found your love...   
*~* 

Kikyou sang the chorus with the rest of the band. The last few weeks practicing with the band had been some of the best experiences in her life. She has never made friends easily at school. Many people have viewed her as stuck up and unapproachable. She was able to see the dynamics of her cousin's circle of friends and have experienced the closeness they shared first hand. She had one more year of high school left. 'I will try to make friends this time…'

*~*  
Is there something I could do   
Is there something I should say   
Is there someone else to keep me from the night  
*~* 

Hojo happily played the drums in the back. He didn't mind the others having the spotlight. He'd rather be the backbone of the band. As he sang the last chorus of the song with his friends, the fifteen year old did it with a huge smile. Mostly because he found out earlier today from his mother's friend, who worked for the School Superintendent, that all of them, except for Sango who will finish High School in the United States, are in the same homeroom at Tokyo High.

The band played two more songs, before resting for ten minutes. Each of them were swooped up by new fans who wanted to know more about the album they will be making or just to comment on their music and singing. 

Ban tried to get near Kagome or Jak, but the crowd and Sakura, who kept herself next to him the whole time, made it impossible.

After the short break, the band took up their instruments and played a few more songs. Each band member getting more and more into their act as the crowd validated their performance. Before the last two songs began, Kagome smiled at the crowd and said a few words.

"Speaking for the entire band, we would like to thank you for your cheers and support. I think this has been the best time of our lives. Arigato." Kagome said, and the band joined her as she bowed to the crowd.

Kagome shifted the guitar with her hand. She waited for Nobu to tap the edge of his drum to count off, and her guitar joined Kikyou's keyboard for the intro to _You Set Me Free._

*~*  
Can't you see?  
There's a feeling that's come over me  
Close my eyes  
You're the only one that leaves me

Completely breathless  
*~* 

Kagome had glanced down as she fingered the strings of her guitar, and when she looked up, she almost faltered when her eyes met Ban's.

*~*  
No need to wonder why  
Sometimes a gift like this you can't deny  
*~* 

Ban held Kagome's gaze before she broke it. He watched as a pink tinge settled on her cheeks as she looked away. The memory of her scent floated to the foreground of his mind, and he held his breath, as his memory took him to a field of lavender.

*~*  
'Cause I wanted to fly,  
So you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath so I could see,  
Yeah  
And you set me free  
*~* 

Jak smiled as he glanced at his brother. He looked up, a little while later, just in time to see his older brother, Suikotsu, enter the family room and settle himself near the doorway. He almost reached up to wave, but remembered he was playing the guitar when the pick almost slipped from between the fingers of his right hand.

*~*  
There's a will  
There's a way  
Sometimes words just can't explain  
This is real  
I'm afraid  
I guess this time there's just no hiding,  
Fighting  
You make me restless  
*~* 

Kagome closed her eyes and titled her head down a little as she concentrated on her guitar and the words to the next section. A few tresses of her raven black air swept against her cheek. Ban suddenly felt compelled to brush them away from her face. He questioned why.

*~*  
You're in my heart  
The only light that shines  
There in the dark  
*~* 

Twenty-one year old Suikotsu, just home from his fourth year of college, tapped his foot to the rhythm of the music. He felt a little pang of disappointment for missing the beginning of the song. He flew inside the house from his car outside without retrieving his luggage just so he wouldn't miss the rest of the band's performance. He gave Jak a big thumb's up. 'They're really good.'

*~*  
'Cause I wanted to fly,  
So you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath so I could see,  
Yeah  
And you set me free  
*~* 

Kagome joined Jak on his side of the stage and sang the next section to him. Jak gave her the look of adoration that was only reserved for his #1 bestfriend, all the while watching Ban's reaction from the corner of his eye. He wasn't disappointed.

*~*  
When I was alone  
You came around  
When I was down  
You pulled me through  
And there's nothing that  
I wouldn't do for you  
*~* 

Kagome stayed with Jak as they sang the last of the chorus with the band, sharing one microphone. Most of the people they went to school with have thought that the two teenagers were **_more than just_** friends. They are… **_Best friends_**. But with Jak's realization that he was a sexual minority, that he preferred the male species, and with the Japanese Society, and the school district for that matter, not yet ready for that, they have fueled the rumor with their closeness. 

For Jak, it was for his physical safety. He has never acted on his sexual preference yet, and he didn't feel safe doing so even if he did find someone who was like him. 

For Kagome, if was for her heart's protection. She was afraid to fall in love. Afraid of the same heartache she had watched her mom continue to deal with since her father's death a few years back. 

Aside for Kagome, only the circle of friends and Jak's two full brothers know of Jak's secret. And the secret will remain thus until he was ready to come out of the closet.

*~*  
'Cause I wanted to fly,  
So you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath so I could see,  
Yeah  
*~*

Kagome smiled at Jak as she sang the last words to him.

*~*  
And you set me free  
*~* 

Kagome walked over to her mike at the middle front of the stage. "This last song…" She began, and the crowd started to cry out in dismay. She braced the guitar with one hand as she turned to glance at each member of the band with a huge smile. She gestured for the crowd to quiet down with her arms. "This last song is called _The Color of Blue_."

"Ooo… yeah." Kagome closed her eyes. "Ooo…yeah."

*~*  
I have always wondered  
How it can be done, to pick the one  
Who's gonna be my lover for life, my baby  
Be there to hold me through the night  
*~* 

Kagome opened her eyes to sing to Sakura and some of the girls near her.

*~*  
When it happens you can see it in his eyes  
They tell no lies, brighter than the sky in July, my baby  
Cooler than anyone I've known  
*~* 

Jak and Nobu joined to sandwich Kagome at the middle mike and to sing the background vocals of the chorus. 

*~*  
The colour of blue  
Reminds me of you  
I never see grey, green, black  
You're true  
The colour of blue  
No other will do  
In my heart I only feel  
The colour of blue  
*~* 

Kagome began to sing her solo as Jak and Nobu drifted back to their side of the stage. She continued to sway to the music while she fingered her guitar. She looked up to smile at Sui and allowed her gaze to fall to members of the crowd. She felt ecstatic. She felt good about all the songs they played. 'If only Sango was here with us too. Then it would be perfect.'

*~*  
I say, If you ever felt the way I do, then lucky you  
So never go for less than a perfect thing  
Seek and then hopefully you'll find  
There's a rhythm and a rhyme, you've gotta find it  
Then you'll see  
Cos baby, we can go on all night, just dancing  
Doin' it till the break of dawn  
*~* 

Nobu winked at an older teenage girl by his side of the stage. The fifteen year old heart breaker grinned as the young lady smiled shyly back at him. He couldn't wait until after the performance. He loved his fans!

Kikyou snatched glances at Suikotsu from behind the keyboard, glad that he was oblivious to what she was doing. She has had a crush on Sui-kun for as long as she could remember, and unfortunately for her, Kagome picked up on that very early on. It had taken many candy bribes and many rides to school and the shopping center to keep her cousin from spilling the secret. 

*~*  
In the rainbow I can see, colours of misbelief  
There is only one for me, and it will forever be  
*~* 

Kikyou thought how the words her cousin just sang were so appropriate. She sighed. She didn't have the courage, and probably never will, to tell Sui-kun. Even now that he was available again… and now that she was no longer a gangly girl.

*~*  
The colour of blue  
Reminds me of you  
I never see grey, green, black  
You're true  
The colour of blue  
No other will do  
In my heart I only feel  
The colour of blue  
*~* 

With the last note, the band members, each sporting a huge grin, bowed low to their new found fans. 

~*~*~*~

~* **Later that night, just before 10 p.m.** *~

"Hey Jak. I'm gonna head back home." Kagome yawned as she hugged her best friend and kissed his cheek. "I promised Shippou-chan that I will tuck him in. He is probably still waiting up for me."

"Okay, but I'll walk with you." Jak hugged her back.

"Iie. It's only three blocks away, plus you still have a lot of guests. Besides, our Moms probably want to know how we did, since Ban "banned" them from being at your house during the party." Kagome grinned.

"That was a really bad pun, Kagome." Jak gave in. "Alright, but call as soon as you get there, okay?" 

"I will. Say "bye" to Nobu and Hojo for me. I don't know where they are." She began as she started to walk away. "Oh yeah!" She ran back to him. "Can you get Sui-kun to bring Kikyou home when he leaves to pick up your Mom from my house?" She winked at him conspiratorially.

Jak chuckled. "You have no shame, Kagome. But I'll ask him."

Kagome waved as she went to the next room to look for her jacket. She found it amidst a pile of other coats in the living room.

Ban entered the living room, just having successfully evaded Sakura in her slightly drunken state. She had annoyed him most of the night when she had made it her mission to cling at his side. He saw Kagome slip into her coat and leave through the front door. 

He backtracked to the closet, a flash of the memory of their kiss played in his mind, as he reached for his coat. He put it on as he rushed out of the door to catch up with her.

"Kagome!" He called out in the cold night air.

Kagome turned at the sound of his voice. "Oh great!" She said beneath her breath and picked up her pace.

"Hey, wait!" Ban said as he reached out to grab her sleeve.

Kagome stopped but looked away. 

"About earlier… I… uh…" Ban began before releasing her sleeve from his fist. "Gomen nasai, Kagome." He said as he bowed before her.

Kagome was speechless. Ban has never apologized to her in all the years she has known him. She gawked at him.

Ban waited a few seconds for her reply, any reply. When she did not, he straightened himself. "Kagome, I meant it. Say something, onegai."

Well, since he asked. Kagome continued to stay quiet, just for the heck of it.

"Look, I'll do anything, if you will just say you accept my apology." Ban searched her dark blue eyes.

"**_Anything_**?" She asked, a glint of mischief suddenly appeared in her eyes.

Ban suddenly looked a little uncomfortable after seeing the look in her eyes and the way she phrased her question. "Er…" He felt compelled to step back and even run away.

~*~*~*~

~* **_Sakura Temple Compound, a week later_** *~

The sound of metal pounding against metal can be heard escaping from the other side of the Torii gate of the Temple Compound. It was nearly the beginning of Spring, and the occupants of the Temple Compound were getting the Shrine ready for the upcoming Cherry Blossoms Festival. Most of the volunteers were back to help tend to the garden, repaint the gate and the Shrine House, and help with other renovations. This year, a young man joined them, and he was presently building the new doors of the well house. 

In a small store just outside the Shrine House, two young women were laying out the different ofudas on the counter. Kikyou fingered one of the Shikon no Tama charms and wiped it with a soft cloth as she looked outside at the young man hammering away. "How did you manage to get Ban to help us this year?"

Kagome glanced outside from wiping the dust from her set of Shikon no Tama ofudas. She watched as the light of the bright sun played against the young man's rippling muscles, underneath the tank top, as he worked. "He's paying me back for getting me into an awkward situation."

"Goodness, what did he do? He's been at your beck and call for a week!" 

"I'd rather not say, but this is his last stint. He's free after today." She giggled a little loudly.

Ban heard Kagome giggle from the store nearby. He had been positioning himself so that she could get a great view of the muscles he has been working on for nearly a year. 'Why is she giggling?' He frowned. 

Ever since the kiss, his dreams, both daytime and nighttime, have been filled with her image, her scent, and the strawberry sweetness he could still taste in his mouth. The time he had spent with her during the last week had been a bittersweet experience. She never gave any indication that she mirrored his growing attachment to her. In fact, as he recalled, she seemed a little cooler than usual. 'Was our kiss that easily forgettable to her?'

He turned his attentions to the issuer of the sniggle and cursed when his hammer hit his thumb. "Ow!" He cried out and popped his thumb into his mouth. He scowled and glared at the direction of the store when he heard muffled laughter from the two occupants. 'Why do I even bother? She's still just a little brat. The best thing I can do is to just forget about that damn kiss and her!'

'The sooner, the better…'

* * *

  
_Format revision Jan 2004_


	3. Prologue 3: Pink Bunnies

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha and friends were created and lovingly brought to life by Rumiko Takahashi. The song excerpts are taken from "Baby One More Time", as performed by Britney Spears. I do not own Hello Kitty.

**Summary**: Bankotsu has always been the bane of Kagome's existence. He even stole her first kiss! But love has a way of opening up many possibilities. 

**Pairing**: Kagome and Bankotsu

**Rating**: PG-13

**Spoiler**: In this fic, three members of the Shichinin-Tai group in later Inuyasha episodes (Jakotsu, Bankotsu, and Suikotsu) are brothers with Jakotsu being the youngest (rather than Bankotsu). I'm using "Shichinin" as their last name.

**Author's Note**: This AU fic was initially intended to be a prequel to **The City by the Bay**, but having fallen in love with the Kagome and Bankotsu pairing, I'm writing it both as a prequel and a stand alone piece. There will be two endings to this story.

This prologue is dedicated to **_Nankinmai_****_._** Sorry about ADSALAD. 

Thought expressions are indicated by '__'. 

* * *

**BANE OF MY EXISTENCE**

**By Ericedwyn**

* * *

**Glossary:**  
'Jiisan - Grandpa  
'Neechan – Big Sis (Informal; Kids use this term in Japan for older female friends who are like sisters to them)  
Arigato – Thank you  
Kami-sama - God  
Kawaii – Cute  
Koi – They're like large goldfish  
Kon'ban'wa - Good Evening  
Sans – French term for "without"  
Shimatta - Damn it 

* * *

**Prologue Part Three: Pink Bunnies**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~* **_Nine years ago_** *~ 

Senior Kagome Higurashi grinned hugely at her reflection in the full-length mirror as she slipped the first two and last buttons out of their slits and double knotted the front of her white shirt, just above her innie. She arched one dark eyebrow as she took in the two braided pigtails with light blue fuzzy scrunchies, her school shirt above her short, dark blue pleated skirt, her white socks that reach just above the knees, and her serviceable black shoes. She pressed down on the play button of her Hello Kitty CD player and grabbed her hairbrush from the dresser. 

She turned around to face her audience and started to lip synch to the song that boomed out. 

*~*  
Oh Baby, Baby…  
*~* 

She fought the urge to laugh when she heard a giggle from her bed. She tried not to look at the occupant's big, green eyes for fear of losing it.

*~*  
Oh Baby, Baby…  
*~* 

She struck a pose, like a full-blown Diva, while sucking in her cheeks at the same time. She grinned as she received more snickering from her audience, who was nearly jumping on her bed.

*~*  
Oh Baby, Baby…  
How was I suppose to know  
That something wasn't right here  
*~* 

She rushed to the bed and grasped six year old Shippou by his arms dramatically. He squealed in delight at his cousin's antics.

*~*  
Oh Baby, Baby…  
I shouldn't have let you go  
*~* 

The seventeen year old released the little boy and turned around. She inclined her head to one side and covered her view with the back of her arm.

*~*  
And now you're out of sight… yeah  
*~* 

She turned around and slid down the carpeted floor, grimacing a little. Her efforts at being ridiculous may have skinned her knees, despite the longish socks she was wearing. She clasped her hands together and gave Shippou her best puppy dog eyes.

*~*  
Show me how you want it to be  
Tell me, Baby  
'Cause I need to know now what we've got  
*~* 

Kagome laid her arm against her forehead, closing her eyes. She pretended to look dramatically hopeless.

*~*  
My loneliness is killing me and I  
I must confess, I still believe  
*~* 

The young lady drew circles next to her head with the index finger of each hand.

*~*  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time  
*~* 

Shippou lost it and fell down on his rump on the bed and into a giggle fit.

Kagome took one of Shippou's hands and curled it into a tiny fist. She gave herself a mock upper cut with it, released his hand, and slumped to the floor for a KO.

Shippou crawled to the edge of the bed and peered down at his cousin. He suddenly squeaked when Kagome sat up and pounced him, tickling him ferociously. Kagome caught the giggle bug herself and joined her cousin.

"S-S-Stop it, 'Neechan!" The little boy shrilled, twisting and gasping for air.

"No way." Kagome laughed evilly and tickled him more.

"Boy, was I glad when he was born." Souta laughed, watching his sister and cousin from the doorway.

Kagome glanced his way. "You're next, buddy!"

"Noway'Jiisanwantsyouhe'sinthekitchen." Nine-year old Souta screeched while he made himself scarce.

Kagome sighed and let the squirming, tortured little boy go. She shook her head when Shippou couldn't stop his high-pitch titter. Kagome reached down and pinched his pink cheeks softly. "You are just so kawaii!" 

Shippou only giggled in response.

The seventeen year old smoothed the back of her skirt, which had a habit of folding up at the hem. "I guess I better go see 'Jiisan. Better go to your room and start your homework, Shippou-chan, or it's tickle time for you!" Kagome watched her cousin slide off her bed and dash out of her room with an "OK". She turned off the CD player before leaving.

Kagome skipped all the way down the staircase and headed for the kitchen. "Hi, 'Jiisan."

"Ah, Kagome." Jeiji took one look at his grandchild and shook his head disapprovingly at her attire. 'Young girls these days. They show too much skin…'

"I need you to take this package to Myouga, Kagome. He is at his Tokyo office." Jeiji patted the small package wrapped in brown paper sitting on the kitchen table.

"Okay. I can drop it off on my way to school tomorrow, 'Jiisan." Kagome smiled as she picked it up.

"I'm afraid it can't wait until then. Myouga is leaving for the USA tonight at 6:30." Jeiji said with an apologetic smile. "Can you please take it to him right now?"

Kagome groaned inwardly, but acquiesced, despite the fact that she really didn't want to do it. "Okay, 'Jiisan. I'll just get my bag…" The young woman turned and trudged back up the staircase to her room sans the bounce she had when she first came down. 'Man… this sucks…' She glanced down at the package under her left arm with a grimace.

She entered her bedroom and grabbed her tiny, black leather backpack off her desk. She glanced down at her alarm clock. '5:30 p.m. I can catch the 5:35 bus if I hurry.' Kagome raced down the stairs and passed by her grandfather who had just started to boil some water. "I'll be going now, 'Jiisan."

"Arigato, Kagome."

Kagome didn't hear his response as she was already halfway down the stairs that lead up to the Temple Compound. Kagome peered down at her watch. It read 5:32 p.m. She began to run faster, clutching the package tightly against her ample chest.

She heard the rumble of the bus engine behind her and watched in horror as the vehicle passed her. It stopped at the bus stop two blocks ahead. As she neared the bus stop, it pulled away from the curb. 

Kagome cursed and looked at her watch. "Hey! It's only 5:34!" She called out after it. The young lady began to slow down to a walk when the bus didn't stop.

Kagome stopped and stomped on the ground angrily. "Ohhhh! Shimatta! That was so unfair." She sighed dejectedly as the next bus was a full half hour away. She laid the package down on the bench and began to unzip her backpack. She rifled through the items inside until her hand found her wallet. She began to count her bills and coins. She sighed again. 'If I take a taxi, I won't have enough money to even ride the bus home. This is beginning to suck big time.'

**_Vroom! _**

Kagome jerked at the loud sound, her wallet spilling from her hands. Her hair and skirt swished around her when something fast passed her by. She gave a small cry and crouched to retrieve her wallet and the coins that escaped. 'Is this day going to get any worse…?' Kagome grumbled to herself.

"Hey, Britney!" 

Kagome closed her eyes when she heard the all too familiar laughing voice of the bane of her existence. 'Correction… it just got way more than worse…' She groaned inside as she realized she had forgotten to fix herself before rushing out of the house. Kagome felt her cheeks grow very warm. She opened her eyes to glare at the 20 year old. 

Bankotsu grinned. He was on his way home from work when he spotted Kagome at the bus stop. He revved up his bike and spun it when he neared her. He just couldn't resist startling her; Although, he didn't mean for her to drop her wallet. He turned off the engine and stabilized his bike on its stand before crouching down on the sidewalk to help her.

"So… are you like cosplaying or something?" Ban asked in an amused tone as he held out the coins he picked up.

Kagome didn't say a word as she took the money from his hand, accidentally running the tips of her fingers against his palm.

Ban felt the tingle from each finger, and as soon as she had taken her coins, he closed his hand into a tight fist to still the unexpected sensations. He gave her a startled look.

"What?" Kagome asked when she finally looked up to see Ban looking at her oddly.

Ban shook his head slowly. "Nothing." 

Kagome shrugged and stood up. She recounted the bills and coins in her wallet while she thought of all her options. 'Maybe if I take the taxi halfway, then catch the bus, I'll be able to make it there on time, and still have enough money to take the bus home.' She smiled, despite of herself, before turning to look at the deserted intersection. She fished around in her bag and realized she didn't have her cell phone with her. "Oh man… this just sucks!"

"What's wrong, Kagome?" 

Kagome glanced at Ban, whom she nearly forgotten was there. She hesitated at first before telling him. "I need to deliver this package to Uncle Myouga before 6:30, but I missed the bus. I don't have enough money to take a taxi there and get home. I thought of a plan. I still need a taxi, but I forgot my cell phone at home."

"Is that all?" Ban smiled. "I can take you to Myouga-san's office."

Kagome looked at him, and then at his motorcycle. She had never ridden a motorcycle before. "I don't know…"

"Look, you need a ride, right?" Ban peeked at his watch. "If we leave now, we can be there by 6."

Kagome thought about it for a second, while glancing at her own watch. 5:44. "I guess…" She said with hesitation.

He pointed at the box on the bench. "Is this the package?"

Kagome nodded and watched as he picked it up. She dropped her wallet into her bag, zipped it up, and looped the straps through her arms. 

Ban popped the back compartment open and retrieved the extra helmet. He handed it to Kagome before placing the package inside. He closed it with a click and turned to watch Kagome.

Kagome examined the black shiny helmet in her hands before slipping it over her head. She felt for the straps for the chin and tried to hook them up, but was unsure how.

"Let me." The young man said softly before stepping closer to her. 

Kagome stared at the third button of Ban's shirtfront while he secured the helmet. She felt the padding of his thumb brush against her jaw. She raised her dark blue eyes to gaze at him.

Ban dropped his hands immediately and turned away from her. He climbed on his bike before giving her a teasing grin. "Well, hop on, Britney."

Kagome's eyes flashed but she approached the bike. She kept her skirt down with her hands before sliding in behind him. Her cotton clad knees scraped against his, and she blushed. Kagome tried to sit back, but her bag was in the way. Her face grew warmer with the realization that her entire body was but an inch away from his.

"Hold on tight, Kagome." Ban called out as he started his engine.

"To what?" Kagome looked around, but her action was limited by the space and the bulkiness of the helmet.

"To me, Ding Dong." Ban laughed that she had to ask.

Kagome frowned before curling her fingers lightly on the sides of his shirt.

Ban smiled wickedly, and revved up his engine. He sped out of the curb without any warning. He heard Kagome cry out in surprise over the engine noise, and then felt Kagome's arms wrap tightly against his waist.

When the bike lurched forward, Kagome nearly freaked out. She thought she was going to fall off the bike, so she snaked her arms around Ban as tightly as she could. The very fact that this simple act had pressed her body against Ban was lost to her due entirely to fear.

Unfortunately for Kagome, by the wide grin that graced Ban's face, it wasn't lost to him. He was all too aware of her full chest against his back, of her thighs against his, and of her warm breath against his neck. 'Glad I stopped to help…'

~*~

"Kagome, we're here."

"W-What?" Kagome opened her eyes and gaped around her. When she saw that they were in front of Myouga's building, she let go of him immediately and scrambled off the bike as quickly as she could, regardless of how she looked doing it.

Ban grinned and tapped his watch lightly with a finger. "I got us here in 12 minutes."

Kagome gawked at him for a moment, before rolling her eyes. "Isn't speeding against the law even for cops like you?" She asked in amazement as she managed to unhook the strap of her helmet after several tries. She pulled it off her head before handing it to Ban, who had already fished out the package from the compartment. They traded goods. "Thanks for the ride…" '**_Freak!_**' she added in her head.

Ban did not respond as he looked past her to the young men that littered the front of the building, smoking. He locked up the helmet she used inside the compartment. He shut off the engine, removed the key, and kicked off the stand. He began unhooking the strap of his helmet while he got off his bike. "I'll go with you." 

"That's not necessary." She grimaced as she looked at the motorcycle. "I can take the bus home." The words came out rather too quickly.

"I'm still going with you." Ban gave her a look that communicated he would not change his mind.

"Whatever." Kagome said exasperatedly and turned away to begin her climb up the steps to the building. While walking across the front courtyard, she began to feel uncomfortable from the attention she was receiving from the men smoking outside. She frowned and became wary.

Ban sidled up next to her and leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "You know... pink bunnies really don't suit you well."

Kagome gave Ban a confused look, but she turned beet red a few seconds later. She had panties with pink bunnies! '**_Oh, Kami-sama_**!' Kagome shoved the package into Ban's free hand and began to smooth her skirt down behind her. 'No wonder… **_Oh, how embarrassing!_**'

Ban tried not to laugh but failed. He watched as Kagome sped up and placed her hand on the handle of the door.

Kagome watched Ban catch up from the reflection he casted on the glass. As soon as he was near enough, she yanked the door forcefully, the edge of the door hitting the young man on the shoulder. 

"Hey!" Ban put a hand on his injured spot and began to massage it. "That hurt!"

Kagome heard him, chuckled to herself, and skipped all the way to the open elevator. The young lady pressed the button to the 11th floor before taking the back corner spot.

Ban gave Kagome a dirty look as he entered after her and positioned himself opposite her, on another corner. 'You're such a brat! You'll probably be like that for the rest of your life! You make me want to grab you and shake you! I don't even know why I still think of you! Arghh! This is insane.'

Kagome returned the look as she pulled the fuzzy scrunchies from her braids. 'What a dork!' Without looking away, she unknotted her shirt and fastened all the buttons she had released for her earlier performance. 'Always trying to give me a hard time!' She crossed her arms against her chest as she leaned against the wall of the small contraption. 'You'll never change. Oh Kami-sama, I am **_so_** glad I'm moving soon. Then I won't have to deal with you!' 

The elevator opened, but neither one of them looked away. A man began to enter, but after one look at the two, stepped back out. The double doors slid closed.

Ping. Ping. Ping. Ping. The door finally opened when it reached the 11th floor. It was the only time either of them moved. Ban inclined his head, arching his eyebrow, as he played the gentleman. He made a gesture towards the door. "After you."

Kagome faked a sweet smile and swept out of the elevator without a backward glance. She approached the receptionist in front of the circular podium.

"Kon'ban'wa, Suki-san!" Kagome bowed. "Is Uncle Myouga busy? I've brought something for him."

"Hi, Kagome." Peppered haired, motherly Mrs. Suki smiled, and then turned to her companion. "And you're here too, Ban-san. I haven't seen you since you graduated from High School." She bowed to him also.

"Hi, Suki-san!" Bankotsu returned her greeting. "It's nice to see you again."

"Have a seat, my dears, while I inform Miyagi-san you're here." Mrs. Suki flipped down the microphone of her headset and spoke in soft tones.

"Okay, Suki-san!" Kagome smiled charmingly and grabbed a business journal on her way to the sofa.

Ban followed, and sat next to Kagome, who scooted away from him by a few inches. He rolled his eyes.

A few minutes later, a short, portly man with balding hair came out of the double doors behind the reception desk. "Kagome, Ban." He smiled as he gave them both a deep bow, before giving Kagome a hug. 

Ban held out the package to Myouga. "Here you go, Sir."

"Thank you both." Myouga Miyagi turned to his godchild, smiling ruefully. "You already left when I called your house to tell your grandfather that I postponed my flight to a later time. Sorry about that." 

"That's okay, Uncle Myouga." Kagome smiled. 

Ban watched the interaction between them. Myouga Miyagi had been like a father figure to them all. He also helped his mom and his brothers get away from his abusive father and start a new life. He was very grateful for that and so were his brothers.

He had to admit though, watching the animated Kagome, that she had a way with people. 'Even if she is a brat.'

"I postponed my flight for a friend, but she had an emergency…" Myouga glanced at his clock. 6:05 p.m. "There's a really good restaurant a block away." Myouga's eyes twinkled at Kagome. "Oden's their specialty." 

Kagome nearly jumped for joy. "Oh, oden, oden, oden!" She said excitedly while clasping her hands together. Her eyes glazed over.

Myouga grinned at Ban. "I take that as a "yes"?"

Ban smiled and nodded. "You said the magic word, Sir."

Myouga turned to his receptionist. "Please advise Kero to be ready to leave for the airport in an hour and a half." Then with a pointed look at Mrs. Suki. "Then go home and relax, Suki-san."

"I'll do my best, Miyagi-san." The older lady chuckled.

~*~

After dinner, Kagome and Ban said their farewells to Myouga and made their way to the bike. 

"I am so stuffed." Kagome rubbed her flat stomach in glee.

"Well, you did pack two large bowls of oden." Ban ran an admiring gaze at Kagome, from her head down to her shoes and back up again. "You're the only girl I know who can eat like a horse and not gain weight. I really don't know where you put it."

"Was that a compliment?" Kagome teased, her eyes twinkling.

"Maybe." Ban smiled, as he took his key from his pocket when they reached the bike. 

Kagome looked at the bike in horror. "I don't think I can right now… I might vomit." 

Ban felt a tinge of guilt for his earlier trick, and decided to make it up to her. "Well, I think there's a park nearby. You want to walk it off?"

Kagome nodded gratefully. "Arigato."

Ban smiled and led the way down a well-lighted street. One and a half blocks later, they came upon a park with a large wooden bridge over a pond. 

The night was warm and still, except for the quacking from a family of ducks wading on the water and the swishing of koi in the pond. The light of the half moon reflected off the water and aided the gas lamps to light the paths.

They walked side by side in silence, until they stopped on the highest curve of the bridge. Kagome leaned over the balustrade to watch the colorful school of koi below. She wished she had some crackers or bread to give to them.

"Are you excited about leaving?" Ban asked quietly while staring down into the water. 

Kagome turned to look at him. "I'm sure I'm going to be homesick at first, but yeah. I really like San Francisco and Stanford is a great university. Besides, I'll be with Jak and Sango."

Ban nodded slowly in response. "Have you figured out what you're going to major in yet?" 

"I'm taking Business Administration like Jak." Kagome said with a smile. "Uncle Myouga said I have a good head for business. He's going to let us intern at his San Francisco office, too." 

"Myouga-san is a great man." He said quietly. 

"He sure is." Kagome agreed with a smile. 

"I think…" Ban began. He cocked his head to one side to gaze at her. "I think, you'll do really well." 

Kagome's eyes widen in surprise. "Er… Arigato, Ban." An odd look crossed her face as she turned her attention back to the pond. After a short pause, she asked. "How do you like being a cop? Does it get too dangerous?" 

"I like knowing that I'm doing something that can help and protect people. Sometimes, it can get pretty hairy…" He paused, not wanting to elaborate. "I'm trying to study for the next level exam right now to get promoted to a detective."

"Detective Bankotsu Shichinin." Kagome uttered slowly, giving each syllable its due. "It has a nice ring to it." She gave him a genuine smile. "Good luck on your exam. I'm sure you'll be a detective in no time."

"Arigato, Kagome." Ban said softly as he turned to face her again. He watched as the moonbeams danced on her raven-black hair. "I'm going to miss you when you're gone." His voice lacked its usual teasing element.

"Heh. That's only because you won't have anyone to tease and play tricks on anymore." Kagome laughed gaily.

"Exactly." He laughed along with her, but it sounded hollow to his ears. "Come on, we better get back. It's getting late and we both have an early day tomorrow."

Kagome nodded and fell into steps with him. She reached for his arm and hooked hers through his. "Despite **_everything_**… I'm going to miss you too, Ban." She felt her cheeks grow warm after her admission, so she kept her eyes on the path.

Ban nearly tripped over his feet at Kagome's unexpected gestures, both physical and verbal. He gave her a sidelong glance. He delighted at her blush. It was one indication that he had some affect on her, and he has done his share in heightening her color over the years. He also found it adorable, but he wasn't going to tell her that. He smiled to himself.

They reached his bike a few minutes later and soon after that, they were mounted. Kagome sighed and leaned forward, wrapping her arms gently around his waist, feeling his lean muscles beneath his shirt. She thought back on all the times she had seen him shirtless, and was suddenly glad Ban couldn't see her face. She bit her bottom lip as she quelled her wayward thoughts. 

His spicy cologne tickled her nose and she inhaled deeply. 'If only things had been different…' She mused ruefully, as the vivid memory of her first kiss floated into the foreground of her mind.

Ban backed his bike slowly out of its parking space. He kept slightly below the posted speed limit of the road, taking advantage of a longer ride home, to savor the feel of her warm, pliant body against his. He sighed to himself. 'If only she wasn't leaving…'

~*~*~*~ 

**Author's Note 2:**

This story has a mind of its own. It really wants to be written as a comedy. I couldn't help the beginning of this Prologue. I just had to do it.::giggles:: 

Thank you Mini Morr, Duo no Tsuin, r12, Kagura-Hime, Chibi Horsewoman, Airen2, Black Wolf Meleny, Soudesuka-Shurikens, Divine Discontent, TaskinLUDE, and Ganny: Dragon of Darkness for your reviews! 

* * *

_Format revision Jan. 2004_


	4. Prologue 4: A Taste For You

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and friends were created and lovingly brought to life by Rumiko Takahashi. Excerpts from the following songs were featured in this story: "New"as performed by No Doubt and "Crazy For You" as performed by Madonna.

**Summary:** Bankotsu has always been the bane of Kagome's existence. He even stole her first kiss! But love has a way of opening up many possibilities.

**Special Notice:** I've renamed this story. **Bane of My Existence** used to be called **Kagome's Second**. I realized that I was probably the only one who knew why I called it that. I also wanted to give it its own spirit outside of being just a prequel. I think it deserves it.

**Pairing:** Kagome and Bankotsu.

**Spoiler:** In this fic, three members of the Shichinin-Tai group in later Inuyasha episodes (Jakotsu, Bankotsu, and Suikotsu) are brothers with Jakotsu being the youngest (rather than Bankotsu). I'm using "Shichinin" as their last name.

**Author's Note:** This AU fic was initially intended to be a prequel to **The City by the Bay**, but having fallen in love with the Kagome and Bankotsu pairing, I'm writing it both as a prequel and a stand alone piece. There will be two endings to this story. Thought expressions are indicated by '__'.

If possible, please listen to "New" (see disclaimer) to get the ambiance of the dance club that I've crafted in my mind. "Ly Kra" is my spoof of "Polly Esther's" (a dance club in San Francisco), but it is based on a Japanese dance club called "328" or "San-ni-pa" from my research. What can I say? I have a weird sense of humor…

Incidentally, I'm looking for a few good fan fics and fan art for my websites. Please send all recommendations via e-mail or visit my websites if you would like to submit your work. Please see my profile for my e-mail link and website addresses.

Thank you for reading this chapter and for all the reviews I've received so far! My shout outs are at the end of the story. 

* * *

**BANE OF MY EXISTENCE**

**By Ericedwyn**

* * *

**Glossary:**  
'Kaasan - Casual for "Okaasan" which means Mother  
'Niisan - Casual for "Oniisan" which means Big Brother  
Arigato/Arigato gozaimasu – Thank you/Thank you very much  
Gomen ne/nasai – I'm sorry (informal/a little more formal)  
Kami - A term used for God  
Minna-san - Everyone  
Oi - Hey 

* * *

**Prologue Part Four: A Taste For You**

~~*~~~*~~~*~~

~* **_Shichinin House, High School Graduation Dinner_** *~

"I can't believe we're finally done!" Hojo beamed as he sat back on his chair. 

"Yeah, me too!" Nobu plunged a heaping forkful of angel food cake into his mouth.

"Oh, I don't want this day to end!" Jakotsu cried. "Let's go do something!" 

"Let's go clubbing! I need to dance away all the calories I ate." 

"Then you're going to need more than dancing, Nobu-kun." Kagome giggled as she watched Nobu flop another slice of cake on to his plate. 

"Maybe Fusayo will help me with that." The youngest member of the circle of friends wiggled his eyebrows as he whispered conspiratorially, so that the adults in the adjacent room wouldn't hear.

Kagome blushed and punched Nobu none too gently in the arm. "You are **_so_** bad!"

Nobu chuckled as he leaped out of his chair with his plate of cake and fork in his hands to get away from Kagome. "Seriously, though. How about Ly Kra? It gets pretty crowded there, but if we get there before 10, we'll get in for sure."

"You're not going to a nightclub are you, Kagome?" Aiko Higurashi asked as she entered the dining room.

"It's a dance club, Mama." Kagome corrected.

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with the idea of my little baby going out to those places." Mayuko Shichinin frowned at the teenagers.

"'Kaasan, I'm not a baby anymore!" Jakotsu whined. "I'm going to another country for college, for Kami's sake. Eighteen is the legal age there you know…" He began to pout.

"Oi, Jak. It's not going help if you pout like that…" Bankotsu said as he entered the dining room from the living room. "Sorry I'm late, 'Kaasan, minna-san." He said before kissing his mother's cheek. The young man headed straight towards the makeshift buffet table at the end of the dining room.

Jak's pout turned upside down as an idea hits him. "'Kaasan, can we go if 'Niisan goes with us?"

The two mothers exchanged glances. Then Mrs. Shichinin nodded. "Yes, I think that will be fine." 

"Go where?" Bankotsu looked up, as he slid into an empty seat by Hojo with his dinner.

"To Ly Kra." Hojo said readily.

Ban grimaced visibly. "Are you serious?" 

Jak turned his head so that only the people seated at the table could see his pleading face. "Please, 'Niisan…" The eighteen year old mouthed.

The older brother groaned. He hated it when Jak turns on the puppy dog eyes. "Fine…" He grumbled.

"YES!" Jak said with an accompanying elbow gesture. 

"Cool!" Nobunaga managed to say; although it sounded a little muffled from the moist cake in his mouth.

"I'll ask Dad for the SUV." Hojo offered and started dialing on his cell phone.

"What time will you be home, Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi turned to her daughter.

Kagome gestured towards Nobu. "I don't know, Mama. **_He_** might want to eat again after the dance club." 

Nobu grinned and nodded. "More than likely." Everyone laughed. 

"Can I sleep over, Mama? Auntie Mayuko?"

Mayuko Shichinin, who thinks of Kagome like a daughter and who has also been apprised of Jakotsu's sexual preference, nodded. "It's okay with me, if it's okay with your Mom." Mrs. Shichinin smiled and inclined her head towards her good friend, Aiko.

"One of these days I would actually like to see you in our house, Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi smiled, but nodded. "Alright, you can stay, if you want."

Kagome said happily, nearly bouncing on her chair. "Arigato, Mama!"

"Don't let them get into trouble, Ban." Mrs. Shichinin began to say. "I'm counting on you."

"Right…" Bankotsu responded despondently. 'Like I can keep these troublemakers in line…' He sighed inwardly.

~*~

"'Niisan is looking at you again. What did you do this time?" Jak nearly shouted against Kagome's ear through the loud music from behind as they snaked through the crowded dance floor back to their table where Nobu and his girlfriend, Fusayo, were making out.

Once arrived, Jak picked up one of the mixed drinks that one of the bartenders had sent them as gifts after Kagome and Fusayo had danced on top of the speakers half an hour earlier. No one had checked to see if they were old enough to drink. He took a small gulp of the light blue liquid. "Hey, this one isn't bad." He took a larger gulp before handing the drink to Kagome.

Kagome slid into one of the stools, grabbed the glass, and took a small sip of the slightly bitter, pineapple-ly potion while she glanced towards the bar where Ban had stationed himself. 

From the minute the group had entered the Top 40 room of Ly Kra an hour an a half ago, Ban had bee lined his way towards the bar with the best vantage of the first floor. He took the seat at one end of the bar, propping his back against the wall as he "supervised" his charges and asked himself many times over why he seemed to get himself in these kinds of predicaments. 

Ban scanned the dim, strobe lit room before letting his eyes fall on Kagome Higurashi. He raised his half-empty glass in a mock salute when he met her gaze across the room.

Kagome slid off her cushioned seat as she set the drink on the table, her eyes still on Ban.

Jak frowned when he saw the mischievous smile on Kagome's face. He knew that look well and it always gave him goose bumps. "Kagome-chan, what are you up to?"

Kagome glanced his way. "I'm just going to get some water." She winked before sauntering away.

"Yeah, and I'm straight…" Jak muttered beneath his breath.

"Oh, don't worry about Kagome-chan. She can handle Ban-kun." A rosy Fusayo said cheerfully as she playfully pushed an equally flushed Nobu away from her.

"What? You guys are finally back from necking land?" Jak said sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he took a gulp from the drink Kagome had abandoned.

"Heh." Nobu laid his arms on the small table. "You're just jealous 'cause I'm getting some."

"Nobu-chan!" Fusayo cried out in mock mortification. Two years her junior, she none-the-less enjoyed her boyfriend's sense of humor.

"You're getting hit a lot tonight, aren't you?" Jakotsu commented. He glanced towards the bar, but he couldn't see what was going on between his best friend and his brother.

"Have you noticed something different between them?" Nobu asked thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Jak gulped the last of the blue mix in his glass.

"It's usually Ban teasing Kagome, but lately it's been the other way around." Nobu leaned forward. "And, the funny part is… he's letting her. He doesn't retaliate like he used to. Don't you think that's kind of weird?"

"Hmm… You think something is going on between those two?" Fusayo swept her wavy, shoulder-length hair into a ponytail as she peered through the darkened room to check out Kagome and Bankotsu.

Nobu shrugged his shoulders. "I think that if you still want those two to get together, this might be the best time, Jak…"

Jak's brown eyes widened in response to Nobu's words. He swept his gaze towards the bar once more.

~*~

Bankotsu watched the seventeen year old maneuver her way through the crowd towards the bar through veiled eyes. 

For convenience, Kagome had placed her long raven-black hair in a high ponytail, except for two slightly wavy tresses that trailed against either side of her face. As a cop, he was trained to be very observant, but he wondered what his squad would think if they were privy to the thoughts that presently filtered through his mind as he watched her. 

The young woman in question wore an off the shoulder, three-fourth sleeved, fitted dark blue shirt that hugged all the right places. It ended a bare two inches above her exposed midriff. Unlike most of the young women in the club who wore skirts and high-heeled shoes, Kagome wore black hip-huggers with black leather dress boots that sported wide heels. The heels only added two inches to the young woman's normal 5'2" stature.

One of the things that Ban liked about Kagome was her minimal use of make-up, just enough to enhance her natural beauty. As she neared, his brown-eyed gaze fell upon her reddened, slightly parted lips. An ache from years past suddenly returned. 'Shit…' He broke eye contact and briefly closed his eyes as he brought his drink to his lips for a much-needed draft.

"One bottled water, please." 

Bankotsu heard Kagome's cheery voice, clearly and quite close to him. He opened his eyes and studied the profile of the young woman as he set his drink on the counter. He could see the slight perspiration that plastered tendrils of her bangs against her forehead. 

"It's on the house." 

Ban watched as the bartender held out the ice-cold bottle by the neck towards Kagome. He felt a bite of jealousy as Kagome thanked the bartender with a flirtatious smile before placing a couple hundred yen bills into the tip bowl. Kagome has yet to look at him…

Kagome brought the bottle against her flushed cheek to cool herself down a bit from all the dancing. She twisted the cap open and took a long swig of the chilled water. She stopped only when the bottle was half-full before recapping it. She turned towards Ban then, sporting a prankish smile. "Are you just going to sit there all night? You look like you're about to fall asleep."

"I did work for 12 hours before being condemned to babysitting duties…"

"Ah, gomen ne...." Kagome said with genuine contriteness. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We really do appreciate you for doing this for us. Do you want me to get the keys to the SUV from Nobu so you can get some rest?" 

Bankotsu smirked. "No, I'll be fine." He cocked his head to one side as he regarded her.

Kagome wasn't really sure why she felt herself gravitate towards Bankotsu. It has been about three weeks since the motorcycle ride, but every time she saw him, she felt compelled to seek him out. She mostly teased him as a way to cover up the fact that what she really wanted to do was flirt with him. She knew she shouldn't. She's leaving for another country in two weeks after all, but she just couldn't help it. 

Now here she stood, and with her hand still on his shoulder. Kagome blushed as she let her hand fall back to her side. Embarrassed, she looked around for something she could use as a distraction. Her eyes fell on Ban's drink.

She reached for it. "May I?"

Ban tried not to show his amusement as Kagome tried to cover up her embarrassment. 'I'll play your game for a little while.' He nodded once, veiling his eyes once more.

Kagome placed her lips against the rim of the glass and took a drink of the opaque liquid. She could smell coke and something else she couldn't name, but she found the taste to her liking, despite the slight jab of alcohol. She set the glass on the counter before asking, "what's that?"

"Rum and coke," came the brief reply.

"I like it." She smiled. "Well, I guess I better go back. Jak thinks I'm harassing you again."

"You are." Ban teased.

Kagome shook her head at him before turning her back to him. She turned her head slightly to one side. "I wonder… Maybe the reason why you're not dancing is because you can't…" The corners of Kagome's mouth curved into a cheshire grin as she made her way back to her table. 

Ban watched Kagome walk away with nary an expression. Without looking down at his glass, he turned it 180 degrees before raising the glass to his lips, knowingly covering the very spot where the young woman had taken her sip. 

~*~

Jak jumped out of his stool and met Kagome as she was coming towards them. "What did you do, Kagome-chan?" The young man looked past her towards his brother, and saw the hooded look he was sending their way.

"Let's give him something to watch, eh, Jak?," was all she said before grabbing Jak's wrist and dragging him to the dance floor. 

The next song, "New" by No Doubt began to play. It began slowly… painting a sultry atmosphere in the room.

~*~  
Don't let it go away  
This feeling has got to stay 

Don't let it go away  
This feeling has got to stay  
~*~ 

Kagome began to sway to the music, allowing the beat to dictate her movements.

~*~  
And I can't believe I've had this chance now  
Don't let it go away  
~*~ 

Jak followed suit, soon getting lost to the music. He closed his eyes, and they both succumbed to the euphoria raised by their rhythmic movements.

~*~  
New, you're so new  
You, you're new  
And I never had this taste in the past  
New, you're so new  
~*~ 

The beat of the drums raised the song to another level. Kagome and Jak both raised their arms over their heads to gyrate to the tempestuous beat. 

~*~  
My normal hesitation is gone  
And I really gravitate to your will  
Are you here to fetch me out?  
'Cause I've never had this taste in my mouth  
~*~ 

From his vantage, he could see Kagome clearly. He watched her nearly hypnotic flow to the sensually leading tune. He made his decision as he downed the rest of his drink, paid for his tab, and withdrew from his lonely lookout.

~*~  
Oh you're not old  
And you're not familiar  
Recently discovered and I'm learning about you New, you're so new  
You, you're new  
~*~ 

Ban couldn't keep his eyes off of Kagome as she danced. He felt drawn to her like a moth to a flame.

~*~  
And you're consuming me violently  
And your reverence shamelessly tempting me  
Who sent this maniac?  
'Cause I never had this taste in the past  
~*~ 

The young man advanced like a sleek panther stalking his unsuspecting prey. He has never wanted anyone so much…

~*~  
Oh you're different, you're different from the former  
Like a fresh battery, I'm energized by you  
~*~ 

Kagome undulated from side to side as she descended and then moved back up again before Jak. 

~*~  
Don't let it go away  
This feeling has got to stay  
Don't let it go away  
This feeling has got to stay  
And I can't believe I've had this chance now  
Don't let it go away  
~*~ 

Jak opened his eyes as he turned around. As he came to face Kagome again, he caught a glimpse of his brother approaching them. He tapped Kagome on her shoulder.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open, and she gave Jak a questioning look without missing a beat.  Her dance partner pointed past her and she turned around, coming face to face with the bane of her existence. For a second, Kagome and Bankotsu just stared at each other, as if time stood very still. 

Jak's heel made a scuffing noise as he backed away, shattering the moment for Kagome. She glanced towards her best friend with a pleading look that conveyed 'don't leave me.' He just shook his head and continued on his way. 'Maybe Nobu was right…'

Kagome watched as Jak abandoned her until the crowd swallowed him. She turned slowly, her dark blue eyes slowly lifting to meet Ban's. Maybe she shouldn't have teased him earlier. 

~*~  
Why am I so curious?  
This territory is dangerous  
I'll probably end up at the start  
I'll be back in line with my broken heart  
~*~ 

Ban took another step, closing the space between them. Although the room was dim, as the multi-colored lights passed by, she could see the determination in his eyes. He radiated danger, and she felt cornered; but why did she feel so alive at the same time?

~*~  
New, you're so new  
~*~ 

Fighting through the awkwardness and the confusion she felt, Kagome smiled at Ban albeit a little nervously. "Dance?" 

~*~  
You, you're new  
And I never had this taste in the past  
~*~ 

The seventeen year old didn't wait for Ban's response as she raised her arms high and began to move to the music. Bankotsu joined her soon after; although his eyes never left her face.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable with the intensity of his stare, Kagome closed hers.

~*~  
Don't let it go away  
This feeling has got to stay  
Don't let it go away  
This feeling has got to stay  
And I can't believe I've had this chance now  
Don't let it go away  
~*~ 

Kagome cradled the back of her head with her hands as she moved to the music. Feeling a little braver, she opened her eyes and met her partner's unwavering gaze. She boldly lowered herself before him to the ground as she danced, not looking away as she made her way up again.

Since then, the couple's eyes never left each other. 

~*~  
And I can't believe it  
Can't believe it  
Can't believe it  
Can't believe it  
~*~ 

Somewhere in the balcony of the second floor, a young man watched this scene unfold. He felt a twinge of jealousy and the ebbing of lost hope as a piece of his heart began to implode. He turned to the person next to him. "You wanna dance?"

The lady in green beamed at him. "Sure, Hojo-kun."

~*~  
Don't let it go away, this feeling has got to stay  
Don't let it go away  
~*~ 

Jak made his way to the DJ stand and slipped something into the DJ's hand. The DJ glanced down at his palm and then nodded at Jakotsu with a wide grin. The young man strolled away with a satisfied look upon his face. Maybe his dearest wish—of the two most important people in his life getting together—may come true.

~*~  
New, you're so new  
New, you're so new  
New, you're so new  
~*~ 

When the melody of the next song began to play, Kagome's face reddened. She dropped her gaze to the floor, suddenly unsure of what to do. It wasn't so much that it was a slow song, but because of the song itself. 

"Crazy For You" by Madonna was Mayuko Shichinin's favorite song. For as long as she could remember since befriending Jakotsu, this song was the anthem in the Shichinin home. The very idea that a club such as Ly Kra, even in the Top 40 room, would play it was unusual. She wondered if her best friend had anything to do with it.

~*~  
Swaying room as the music starts  
Strangers making the most of the dark  
Two by two their bodies become one  
~*~ 

Suddenly, Kagome felt warm hands on her hips. She felt a thrill at such familiarity. Kagome gazed up at the face of the young man before her. Gone was the ravening look he had but a moment ago. Ban's face seemed surrounded by a tender glow and his brown eyes held a promise never seen before. It touched and called to her. She took a small hesitant step forward, wounding her arms shyly around his neck, and searched Ban's eyes for the truth behind the promise.

~*~  
I see you through the smokey air  
Can't you feel the weight of my stare  
You're so close but still a world away  
What I'm dying to say, is that  
~*~ 

Kagome has never looked as vulnerable to him as she does now. He could see the uncertainty raging in her dark blue eyes, and he wanted to dash it away and replace it with hope and longing. He caught his breath when he felt her fingers brush against the side of his neck and curling around the fine new growth of hair that escaped his queue at its base. How could such small acts leave him so utterly breathless?

~*~  
I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you  
~*~ 

Kagome felt the slow burning heat spread through her body. The air, the room, the man before her felt so hot. Her eyes unwittingly dropped to Bankotsu's parted lips. She shut her eyes as she felt herself transported back to one special moment that she and Ban had shared over two years ago. She remembered the way his soft lips had captured hers and how gently he had explored her mouth. It haunted her now, the way the kiss had haunted her dreams for many weeks after. Her lips parted unconsciously, her breath coming in and out unevenly. Somehow, she lost all train of thought. There was only his lips…

~*~  
Trying hard to control my heart  
I walk over to where you are  
Eye to eye we need no words at all  
~*~ 

Bankotsu couldn't very well explain all the emotions running through him at that moment. One look at Kagome's parted lips nearly sent him overboard. The young man closed his eyes, letting his instincts take over the reins as his head dipped lower. His jaw brushed against Kagome's cheek before his lips found hers. 

~*~  
Slowly now we begin to move  
Every breath I'm deeper into you  
Soon we two are standing still in time  
If you read my mind, you'll see  
~*~ 

Nobu and Fusayo smiled at each as they danced in each other's arms just a few couples away from Bankotsu and Kagome. They had watched the entire tender scene unfold, a sight so sweet to make one's heart sing. 

In another area of the dance floor, Hojo looked away. The pretty lady in his arms couldn't keep him distracted enough from his forlorn thoughts. Maybe he should have showed Kagome how he truly felt… Maybe he should have pursued her more instead of letting the fear of losing their close friendship get in the way… Maybe, maybe…

~*~  
I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you  
~*~ 

Ban delved in deeper as his tongue caressed the inside of Kagome's mouth, more than just tasting her, but creating a new memory with her. He heard Kagome's moan as he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her even closer still. The dance forgotten; there was just the two of them.

~*~  
It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you  
And you know it's true  
I'm crazy, crazy for you  
~*~ 

On the second floor, Jakotsu Shichinin leaned against the railing of the balcony, watching his older brother and his best friend through misty eyes. He wore a contented look upon his face as he hummed the music softly to himself. 

**_To be continued_**

* * *

**Author's Note 2**: Thank you again for reading and for the reviews!

Nankinmai – Still have a few more chapters before ADSALAD completes, but gosh, it's getting close. I'm still doing research on Japanese wedding ceremonies. I'm not having an easy time of it. Oooo, thanks! Virtual brownies with virtually no calories I hope. :)

Duo no Tsuin – I've choreographed a belly dancing routine for "I'm A Slave For You" in my head. LOL! All I can say is GTMA.

Diablos42069 – Jakotsu is one of my favorite characters in Inuyasha. He's also a main character in **The City by the Bay**. I have a lot of plans for him in this fic and in **The City…**

FallenAngel17901 – Thank you for your review! I hope you liked this chapter.

Sissi – Sorry for the delay in this chapter. I ended up doing a whole bunch of research as I strayed somewhat from the initial outline of this chapter.

RuBiAx – Again, sorry for the delay. Thanks for the holiday greeting. I feel bad this took so long now. I hope you liked it though. I'm creating an "Inuyasha Hotties of 2003" for my website. Bankotsu is of course on the list. :) But you might be surprised who I name as the #1 Hottie. Mostly because I've omitted Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha from the list. If I didn't I wouldn't be able to name someone else for #1 and #2.

Soudesuka-Shurikens – Thank you! I do love this pairing and I'm glad that some of you are beginning to embrace it too.

taskinLUDE – I couldn't resist the Britney thing. I have no self-control… I just felt like Ban had the kind of personality that would like motorcycles for some reason. 

Black Wolf Meleny – Thank you for your e-mail. I hope you enjoyed this latest prologue chapter. 

Kat – I know how busy you are these days so I'm really touched that you took some time out for my stories. Arigato gozaimashita, Kat-san!

* * *


	5. Prologue 5: The Sweetest Things

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha and friends were created and lovingly brought to life by Rumiko Takahashi. Expoland does exist, and since I've never had a chance to visit this theme park and my research could only go so far, I took some artistic license in describing the attractions. 

**Author's Note**: This AU fic was initially intended to be a prequel to **The City by the Bay**, but having fallen in love with the Kagome and Bankotsu pairing, I'm writing it both as a prequel and a stand alone piece. There will be two endings to this story. For the summary, special notice, pairing, and spoiler information, please see the previous chapters. Thought expressions are indicated by ''.

Also, one of the hardest things about sharing my stories is the chances of my stories being plagiarized. My story, **A Demon Should Act Like A Demon**, was plagiarized, and it hurt me a lot. It felt like a piece of me was stolen. It took a while finding the strength to write again.

I'm very happy, though, that someone took the time to let me know that my story was plagiarized and reported it. I really appreciated what this person did. So I would like to dedicate this chapter **_and_** the next chapter of all my working stories to **_Helene_**. Thank you so much for letting me know and for helping to end plagiarism.

My new Inuyasha fansite, **The Inuyasha Enthusiast**, is now live. Please visit and let me know what you think. 

To all my readers and reviewers: Thank you so much for reading, and most of all, reviewing my stories! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Ericedwyn

* * *

**

BANE OF MY EXISTENCE  
By Ericedwyn

* * *

**

**Glossary:**  
'Neechan – Casual for "Oneesan" which means Big Sister  
Hai - Yes  
Kawaii - Cute  
Kuso – Damn; Shit  
Minna-san – Everyone  
Nani - What  
Onegai - Please

* * *

**

Prologue Part Five: The Sweetest Things

* * *

**

**_ Expoland, Sunday morning _**

Hojo straggled behind the others; his feet dragged along the concrete as if made of lead. His brown gaze fell on the clasped hands of the couple ahead of him, and he felt a deep sense of loss. "Kuso... I should have stayed home," he said, beneath his breath.

Nobu, who was the closest to him, heard him and gave him a huge pat on the back. He knew that Hojo has had a crush on Kagome for years. He also knew that Kagome only saw Hojo as a friend. He doubted that even if Hojo tried, he wouldn't be able to change how she felt about him. Nobu began to crack some of his lamest jokes to cheer him up.

It had been Jak's idea to visit Expoland, an amusement park in Osaka. It was one of his childhood haunts, and amongst one of the places he wanted to visit before leaving for the United States. Luckily, Nobu, Hojo, and Ban were off from work and were able to join him and Kagome's group--which included her nine year old brother, Souta, and her six year old cousin, Shippou.

The group had just ridden the Fujin Raijin II, one of the rollercoasters in the park, and they were looking at the land map of the park.

Jak glanced at Kagome and Ban, who were both looking at a shared map. It had been just last night when his greatest wish had come true, right on the dance floor to the tune of a classic. His lips curved into a huge smile as his brother and best friend both reached for each other's hands. 'How kawaii!'

He checked for the location of their young wards and found the boys in front of a music box store. He walked the short distance towards them.

"What about that one? Do you think 'Neechan will like it?" Jak heard Shippou's not so quiet whisper. He turned to the young boys who were gazing at a music globe with a fairy inside.

"Maybe. I wonder how much it costs..." Souta murmured quietly as he counted the bills in his wallet.

Jak reached into his back pocket and retrieved his wallet. He took a couple thousand yen bills, and looked back to make sure that Kagome wasn't looking before the young man quickly stuffed them into Shippou's small hands. He whispered to the little boy's ear.

Shippou's face broke out into a grin. He suddenly grabbed Souta's hand and pulled the older boy inside the store while Jak returned to the older members of the group.

A few minutes later, a female's voice, laced with amplifying panic rang out. "Souta, Shippou-chan?" Kagome looked around her, pulling her hand away from Bankotsu's. She turned to Jak. "Jak, did you see where they went?"

Jak shook his head. "We better go look for them." He said in a very concerned tone. "Hojo, Nobu-kun, why don't you guys go that way..." He commanded pointing East. "Kagome, you and Ban go that way." He said pointing West. "I'll stay around here and check the nearby shops and rides."

"Onegai, minna-san…" Kagome whispered, tears welling in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Kagome. We'll find them." Hojo replied, quick to try to make her feel better.

Jak bit his lip, suddenly feeling quite guilty. "We'll find them, Kagome-chan. I'm sure of it. We better start looking." Kagome nodded and began to walk away. Ban fell into steps with her but not before he gave his younger brother a peculiar look.

Jak gave a sheepish smile before turning around and appearing to consider a store to enter first. 'Eep. Forgot about his spidey sense…'

The young man shrugged before entering the gift store the boys ran into a little over five minutes ago. Jak walked the aisles, looking for his charges, and leaving at least three globes playing their tune. Finally, he found Souta and Shippo in front of one of the displays.

Fifteen minutes later, Jak stepped out of the souvenir shop and called Kagome on his cellphone. "Hi, Kagome-chan. I found the boys… No, they're fine. They saw something inside a store, walked inside, and lost track of time."

Jak listened with half an ear to Kagome's tirade while he opened the door for the boys. "No need, Kagome-chan. I already talked to them about what they did." Jak rolled his eyes at the boys before glancing at his watch. He sighed and interrupted. "No, there's no need for you to backtrack. The boys are okay and they're with me. Besides, we can probably get a ride or two in before lunch. Let's meet at the arcade like we planned. I already spoke to Nobu-kun and Hojo and they're okay with this, alright?"

Jak finally grinned. "Good. See you then," the young man said quickly before hanging up and placing his phone into his holster. He gave the two boys a conspiratorial look. "Now, remember what I said, okay?"

"Are you sure it's okay to lie?" Shippou asked with green eyes set widely.

Jak adjusted his collar which started to feel just a tad constricted. "Only this time. It's for a good cause."

Souta just snickered.

* * *

Kagome frowned after placing her cell phone inside her small daypack.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" The boys are okay, right?" Ban reached for her hand.

"Yeah, but I wanted to talk to them…" Kagome murmured quietly, looking down at their joined hands.

"Talk or lecture?" Ban said while vainly trying to keep a straight face.

Kagome looked up, glared at him, and yanked her hand loose. "Oh!" She exclaimed and stomped away.

Ban gave way to laughter. "Nani?" The young man asked while taking several large steps to catch up to Kagome. "Come on…," he turned on the charm. "I was just kidding."

"You weren't." The young woman retorted accusingly.

Ban grinned as he grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "You got me there, but I couldn't help it. I have been teasing you for at least 12 years." Ban stepped in closer, and his smile grew wolfishly when Kagome didn't make any move to step back. "Besides…" He said huskily close. "You're just mad because I hit the truth of the matter."

Kagome suddenly found herself unable to make her brain think of anything to say. She had chosen to stand her ground to show that she wasn't intimidated when Ban stepped closer, but his close proximity unfortunately sent the butterflies in her stomach into a flutter. "It's not working…" She managed to breathe out, like a mantra she was trying to affirm.

"What's not working?" Ban leaned in even closer, knowing full well how much he was affecting her.

Kagome broke loose, and finally pushed him back. "What you are trying to do."

"What exactly am I trying to do?" Ban cocked his head to one side and tried to look as innocent as he could; although, he couldn't wipe the amusement from his eyes.

Kagome shook her head and rolled her eyes at his expression. "Those charms may have worked on others, but they do not work on me."

"Oh well. Don't blame me for trying." Ban's lips broke out into another smile. "Just as long as you still like me." He said while touching her arm.

"That..." The dark-haired lady sighed dramatically before continuing, "is unfortunately the case." Kagome laughed and Ban joined her.

"Never change, Kagome." Ban said soon after, when the laughter had died down, as he brushed the back of his fingertips against her silky face.

Kagome felt a growing emptiness in her stomach as his words suddenly reminded her of her impending departure.

With Kagome's downcast eyes and the abrupt silence, Ban couldn't help but want to steer the mood into something less heavy. Ban turned his hand to cup Kagome's chin to raise her face. "How about we try that attraction over there?" He gestured to the side with a tilt of his head.

Kagome glanced to the right at a looming building with a ghoulish facade. "The Big Ghost House?"

"Of course, we don't have to go if you're scared…" Ban taunted.

Kagome raised her chin even higher. "Not at all," was all she said before she made her way towards the attraction.

Ban smiled as he followed her inside.

Kagome entered through the heavy door with a little trepidation. While she tried to show she's not scared of these things on the outside, she really hated the dark, the unknown, and being scared out of her wits. With small steps, she stepped into a narrow corridor with spider webs hanging from the ceiling and its corners. The space was only large enough for a single file. Something flew across her path as soon as she crossed to a sort of anteroom, and she nearly jumped out of her skin. She heard an ominous laughter first before an apparition showed itself before them.

"Welcome, visitors, to my home. I am Lord Kurunosuke. I hope you enjoy your visit, but please be in your good behavior, or you might find yourself roaming these halls as full-time residents searching for salvation…"

Kagome felt suddenly chilled as the holographic ghost's demeanor changed to something sinister. She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand out and she didn't need to touch her arms to know that goose bumps had suddenly sprouted there.

"You okay?" Ban asked from behind her when Kagome didn't move forward after Lord Kurunosuke disappeared.

"Hai…" She murmured before taking cautious steps into a room, dimly lit by a candle-like contraption. Kagome reached for Ban and curled her arms around one of his, which made Ban smile in the dark room.

The couple walked through each room braving ghoulish greetings from several of the sophistically designed "residents." Kagome felt safe next to Ban and she even began to enjoy some of the light displays of the holograms. However, when she saw the red exit sign nearby, she felt a little more at ease. Unfortunately, she didn't count on hands grabbing her from behind.

Kagome shrieked nearly hysterically as two pre-teen boys shot past Ban and Kagome laughing their heads off.

Kagome plunged against Ban and tried to bury her shaking body against his.

"It's okay, Kagome." Ban said against her hair in soothing tones as he held her close. He maneuvered them both to an alcove near the exit as he tried to calm her down.

"Th…those br…bra…ats!" Kagome shakily shouted against his shirt.

"It's okay." Ban continued to reassure, placing small kisses atop Kagome's head. When Kagome stopped shaking and sobbing, he ran his palms up the young lady's back to her neck, and brought them forward to cradle her face. His eyes had gotten accustomed to the dim lighting of the attraction and from the light of the exit sign; he could see the wetness against her skin.

He gingerly wiped below her eyes with the padding of his thumbs before placing a lingering kiss on her forehead. "Feeling better? 'Cause I don't know about you, but I'm feeling rather excited having you this close to me." He said teasingly.

Kagome's eyes opened widely and she made to move away, but not before she felt the telltale evidence of his words.

"Not yet…" Ban murmured, before his lips captured hers.

A few moments later, he finally released her from his amorous embrace. He gave her a tender look. "I think I can go out there without embarrassing myself now…"

Kagome broke out into a chuckle. "You really are something else…"

"And that's why, you adore me."

Kagome went from chuckle to laughter in zero-to-one second.

* * *

The couple endured a full hour's wait to ride Orochi, the "King of the Roller Coasters" for a very short 6-looped ride before ambling dizzily away towards the meeting place.

Ban and Kagome were slightly late when they arrived at the "Hat Trick," but it didn't matter when they finally found Hojo, Souta, and Shippou in the outskirts of a big gathering watching a Dance Dance Revolution competition between, none other than, Jak and Nobu.

From the intensity of the game and their near sweat drenched shirts, Kagome guessed correctly that Jak and Nobu have been at it for a very long time. When the two find something to compete at, it usually meant a long wait for the rest of them.

Kagome sighed and started converting bills to tokens. She gave some to Souta and Shippou, and reminded them not to run off again.

While keeping the boys within sight, she slipped onto one of the motorcycles, a recently acquired fascination, to try the racing game. While she leaned in to pay the required tokens, she felt the motorcycle tilt a little backward from additional weight. When she straightened, she smiled as Ban whispered something silly in her ear.

Kagome, with a blush and a huge smile on her face, started the game, and with Ban's assistance, maneuvered through it. She lost the game though, but it mattered not, because Kagome felt, she won far greater than that…

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

**Next time on BOME:** Ban shares a little bit of himself to Kagome, and when Jak interferes once more, Kagome realizes something very important…


End file.
